


HR Recruitment Office Job Opportunity. Must have combat skills

by sanctum_c



Series: Turk Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Human Resources, Missing Scene, Recruitment, Shinra Company, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Uniforms, Work, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: To her immense surprise, Elena is offered a job in the Turks.
Series: Turk Week 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609954
Kudos: 8





	HR Recruitment Office Job Opportunity. Must have combat skills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Starting Out'

Elena soon discovered a large amount of the Turk’s reputation was a combination of deliberate obfuscation, convenient assumptions and lies Reno told. Certainly it would otherwise be impossible to square a strange perception the Turks knew everything and everyone with the long, long list of questions and oddities peppering recent events and her elevation to the group’s ranks. No one could confirm Palmer’s borderline hysterical and near impossible account. No one knew how Avalanche had slipped their cells and crashed out of the city at speed. The group’s destination after would be easy enough to pin down from checking maps, but a lesser consideration right now.

Sadly there was no office in the lofty floors of the Shinra building filled with monitors and VHS decks cataloguing the activity across the whole city. Neither did becoming a Turk provide training. Not quite true; there was a brief training session and a run-down of what was now expected of her. But no ability to blend into the background or stealth. There was no initiation ceremony, no blood oaths, tattoos. She didn’t need to kill another Turk (they were a man down as it was – that would have been a futile effort) or another person. That kind of thing could plausibly come up in the job (that strange non-descriptor of SOLDIER recruitment oddly was a factor). They did not provide the suit either.

“Come back tomorrow with the requisite clothing.” Tseng told Elena in a brusk tone at the conclusion of their first meeting.

“I will sir.” Tseg wore a black suit. Where had he gotten it? “Is there a specific cut or store I should buy from?”

Tseng glanced up from his notes. “Hmmm? No. Use your judgement. Try to fit in.” He went back to reading. A pause; Elena got up from the chair. Tseng didn’t move or look at her. Elena bit her lip. A burning list of questions now. Should she wear a skirt or trousers? The secretaries downstairs all seemed to have skirts as part of the dress code, but the Turks all wore pants. Of course, the Turks were all men which might influence the thinking. Pants would be preferable in all honesty.

Tseng was still reading. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Good. I would rather not lose the time, but-“ Tseng flipped over another page and fell silent.

There was of course the possibility this was all a test to see if she would push back or protest. Or if she would obey orders. “Excuse me, sir,” Elena managed at last and breezed out the door before he could protest. Second guessing her thoughts would not help matters. And now the rest of the day was free to get the uniform.

Joining the Turks had always been a vague career progression from within the company. After a general application and subsequent induction, Elena wound up in a reasonably essential – if ultimately unimportant – section of human resources. Work was okay; nothing too demanding. There were good days, bad days. She got praise and condemnation in a positive mix. People turned to her with difficult problems she was known to solve and relied on her past experience.

But there was no way to advance. Nowhere to aspire to. Managers running things since forever and internal promotions simply did not happen. Getting a new job was the only route. The quirk of the Turk’s official role description ensured they landed in the same collective department – but again, the seemingly mundane explanation and frequent trips to Junon did little to dissuade the open secret of their role as the President’s fixers. Former president, though Rufus was likely to depend on them in much the same way.

Qualifications for Turks were unclear. Technically people skills and some idea of recruitment, but given Rude was famous for barely stringing three words together, Elena had always been suspicious of the assertion. Combat skills on the other hand were perhaps the only open admission the group were not intended for quite the role they claimed. Elena had not entirely cared; the Turks seemed a chance at better pay and something else career-wise.

But nothing came of it; she received an unsigned, polite rejection letter. Should have been the end of it. A surprise to get called in for the meeting, though Tseng had made clear the limitations of the opportunity: until Reno was out of the hospital. Better than nothing though her life after would need figuring out.

No matter. For now she was the newest member of the Turks. Elena grinned and headed for the elevator.


End file.
